Thankful For The Rain
by Ookami-hanyou Sarah
Summary: One-shot/Modern AU: Sanji waits for those dark clouds to bring the refreshing rain and something more, his lover to his doorstep. Will the rolling clouds deliver or will he be spending more time alone. M for BL Lemon.


Thankful For The Rain

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or it's characters.**

**This is my second attempt at a ZoSan, if this one interests you feel free to check out the other. It needs some serious love. More Than Anything. This is a modern AU. Warning: Lemon ahead.**

Sanji sits on his leather couch in his loft apartment, everything in place waiting for the person he knows will show up any minute now like clockwork. Outside the clouds continue to darken and the wind picks up with that musty before rain smell. Today he hasn't done anything special, past all the posturing and fed up with this weird routine. But at the same time unable to stop it. His cigarette burns away languidly at his finger tips no drags taken but the one to light it as he wonders if this vicious cycle will ever end.

The door rings across the loft, hollow sounding as that familiar knock resonates and Sanji puts out his cigarette on the kitchen table ashtray as he goes to open it. Wondering why he doesn't just show himself in knowing it's unlocked for him. Always unlocked for him. He opens the door for his expected guest who looks down on him slightly being taller, looking him up and down quickly as is custom.

"Hello." He says in that husky baritone voice like an old lost friend. His moss green hair slightly wet with drizzle and slightly hanging in his eyes. His duffel bag slung across his shoulder ready for his weekend stay.

Sanji envisions slamming the door in his face and bolting the door finally cutting ties to this constant loneliness and endless waiting for these few days. Watching the clouds each day wondering when they'll turn to gray.

Zoro leans down to near inches from the blonde man's eyes and gazes into them directly breaking him from his thoughts.

"Are you gonna let me in?" Zoro asks his eyebrow raised in question. Sanji want's to yell no and act on his sudden impulse but his body betrays him and turns to the side allowing the muscle bound man entry. As he passes Sanji notices that before rain's musty smell seems to cling to Zoro and he thinks it's only fitting seeing as he comes and goes by the rain. In a day or two he'll be gone again after playing him like an old violin.

Zoro drops his bag by the couch armchair and begins to strip his damp white cotton shirt. Showing off his back, torso and abs. Various bruises are all over his body from the rigorous training he puts his body through in order to become the Regional Middleweight Boxing Champion.

"Can I use your shower to wash up I did my road work on the way here?" Zoro asks and Sanji nods.

"Want me to make something to eat?" Sanji asks as he rolls up his sleeves preparing to do so anyway.

"Sure but nothing heavy I have to weigh-in next week." Zoro replies as he leaves the living room for the bathroom.

While the shower sounds quietly through the apartment Sanji begins his cooking. He makes thin white chicken and brown rice stir fry as the main course and cut up fresh fruit as desert, setting aside the low fat milk for Zoro to get himself if he wants it. As he sets the stir fry on simmer he glances out the kitchen window while washing the few dishes he can now. The clouds are much darker and thicker than before overhead and Sanji grins to himself thinking.

_'I should be thankful for all the nights of straight downpours and be focused on soaking up every drop I get, cause who knows how long I'll have to wait till you come blowing back my way.'_

As the thought leaves him he feels warmth caress his back and Zoro's tan arms wrap around his thin waist. Zoro begins leaving light kisses down his neck which Sanji tilts to give him more access to. He slowly turns him around and presses into the young cook the only thing between them is Sanji's cloths and the towel Zoro wrapped around his waist. He continues to knead and caress massaging his scalp with his strong fingers and rubbing the blonds back and torso. Until Sanji starts to feel it too and starts arching his back into Zoro's touch. Zoro ventures under the mans shirt, lifting it being tucked neatly into his pants and kneads his abs and pecs knowing that his nipples are sensitive he gives them some very satisfying tweaks that elicit the cooks vocals who begins to moan at Zoro's effort. His breathing a little labored with the excitement Sanji tries to speak.

"...The...food...will get..cold." Zoro smirks at the cooks hatred for wasted food and gives the cook a taste of his own, as his licks and suckles one of his hard pink nipples. Sanji's breath hitches slightly and he moans again.

"We can eat later, I'm hungry for something else you can give me right now." Zoro replies inches from the assaulted nipple the breath sending shivers down Sanji's spine. Zoro moves his hand over Sanji's ribcage and helps him out of his shirt over his head and when the article is completely removed he throws it on the kitchen counter and turns the stove from simmer to off. He backs off of the cook so he's not pressed against the counter and grabs his hand leading him to the couch. Zoro spins him in front of him and plants him on the reclining couch his knee in between Sanji's legs leaning into the blond with a full on intense kiss. One hand holding the blonds writs above his head, the other pulling the lever to recline them. Zoro then straddles the cook and unfastens Sanji's pants finding him going commando down there which he smirks at this being easier. Sanji's already half hard so he teases the man and begins with feather touches on his abdomen leading down to his member. Zoro's towel at this point is in disarray hiding nothing from Zoro's happy trail to his fully erect member. Sanji struggles against Zoro's hold on his wrists.

"Let me do this." Sanji asks Zoro his eyes pleading into Zoro's. With a nonchalant shoulder shrug Zoro lets Sanji's wrists go and Sanji begins to stroke himself, Zoro inches away as his eye candy. This turns Zoro on even more and before too long he can't help but take control he turns Sanji onto his knees with his hands supporting himself on the reclined back. Zoro takes Sanji's member into his own hands and begins his own rhythm getting his hands wet with Sanji's precum he begins to massage Sanji's entrance getting him ready for the real fun. He slowly works the cooks backside hitting all the spots he knows the cook shivers and shakes for until he can't take the pressure his own cock is building up.

"Are you...ready?" Zoro asks his voice raspy and breathless with want. Sanji can only nod his consent too consumed in pleasure for words. Zoro begins to slip his penis in feeling the tight inner ring contract to him and hold him in firmly. The feeling too raw for words he kisses along Sanji's neck and slipping his fingers through Sanji's hand, holding on tight. As the rhythm becomes faster and more intense and pleasurable, Sanji begins to moan again and Zoro breaths heavily onto his back resting his forehead. As the pace reaches it's climax Sanji lets out a shattered breath as he releases all over Zoro's stroking hand and the back of the leather couch. Zoro releases with a mighty thrust that leaves Sanji seeing bright colors as a second wave hit's him powerfully hard and he releases a second time into Zoro's hand making an even bigger mess.

They part slowly Sanji's backside aching a little with certain movements, it had been a few weeks since their last rendezvous. Zoro helps Sanji clean the couch as Sanji recovers enough to take a shower with the boxer. Then they eat and Sanji lays down with Zoro holding him protectively in his arms both being lulled to sleep by the pounding of the now downpour heard on the metal roof. As the warmth, rain and familiar smell of the man he can't help but love surrounds and envelops his senses he can't help but muse as he loses consciousness.

_'I'm learning to be thankful for the rain, but until the weekday morning comes I'll ignore the truth rising like the sun. I'll clean up the damage done and wait for the next sign of gray.'_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Please R&R let me know what you think cause this is a new genre for me and I'm not sure I'm good at it.**


End file.
